realita
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: #for Peaphro and KiKuro Day 2# Apa itu mimpi? Apa itu harapan? Dan apa itu realita? Dengan paradigma dan hipotesa sederhana tiap kali menatapnya, sesungguhnya kamu hanya ingin tahu, realita macam apakah yang ada dalam lautan afeksi secerah langit biru milik lelaki itu. #read, review/concrit?#


Fandom** : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning** : **_**a bit of OOC, modified-canon**_**, abal, **_**kikuro-yang-ngga-romens-abis**_**. **_**T for language**_**.**

**special for my beloved pams, Tika :3 and KiKuro Day :3**

* * *

**.:.**

**realita**

_ketika ada pilihan lain selain mempercayainya_

**.:.**

* * *

Apa yang namanya realita? Apa pula yang bernama mimpi? Dan apa yang bernama harapan?

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu telah lama menghilang dari kepala ketika kamu beranjak dewasa—meninggalkan kepolosan masa anak-anak mengenai keterkaitan tiga hal tersebut. Namun kali ini, sekali lagi setelah sekian lama, ternyata pertanyaan seperti yang sama kerap kali kembali muncul dan menyeruak dalam kepalamu tiap bertemu tatap dengan mata biru itu. Setiap waktu ketika kamu menyadari bahwa matamu dan kristal biru yang menyimpan sejuta enigma itu tidak sengaja beradu pandang, kamu tahu di dalam sana tersimpan sejuta mimpi dan harapan yang menggelora. Meski kamu tidak pernah mengerti apa makna dibalik tatap mata itu, tatkala kamu mencoba menyadari dan memahaminya—_memerhatikannya baik-baik_, kamu akan mengenali afeksi-afeksi indah terpaut semangat juang dan sarat impian terpantul di dalam sana. Afeksi itu ibarat perservasi tangguh yang tak mudah goyah; seperti halnya sinar hangat kunang_-_kunang dalam kegelapan malam yang menelan dunia. Hanya saja, kendati kamu bisa menemukan ada yang _berbeda_ di dalam_ sana_, kamu tidak pernah tahu apakah ia pernah menemukan realitas yang sama seperti apa yang ada di dalam matanya—dalam impiannya; yang harusnya terealisasi pada kehidupannya (**dan **yang _sebenarnya_ tidak pantas sama sekali untuk kamu campuri).

Apakah mimpi juga harus membutuhkan kerja keras untuk menjadikannya realita? Begitukah pula dengan harapan? Begitu juakah dengan mimpi?

Ada kalanya kamu berpikir, bahwa seringkali kamu menatapnya, seringkali pula kamu menyimpulkan jawaban dengan paradigma sederhana, bahwa saat ini, sementara ia terengah dengan keringat bercucuran di kening dan pelipisnya; langkah kakinya yang pelan dan tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah membawanya ke tengah lapangan. Mengatur nafasnya—_tarik nafas, hembuskan_. Berekspektasi bahwa dengan _hanya_ menatapnya seperti ini—dan dengan sedikit analisa sederhana, kamu bisa menemukan sebuah kenyataan dan menarik konklusi kalau keinginannya menjadi seorang pemain hebat hanyalah sebatas mimpi. Atau mungkin sebuah harapan semu baginya (yang memiliki tubuh cukup lemah dan tanpa bakat untuk menapak kaki di atas lapangan). Dia tentu takkan menampiknya. Jangan bercanda, dia tahu kalau dia _hampir-hampir_ tidak memiliki semua.

Berbeda denganmu.

Oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang meragukanmu (dan _**siapa pula**_ yang ingin berdebat denganmu) apabila menemukan seorang Kise Ryota yang berlari di tengah lapangan dengan sorak sorai para perempuan dan memasukan bola dengan tangguh pada _ring_ di seberang.

Bakat membawamu pada suatu keputusan bahwa realita tidak perlu diwujudkan dengan muluk-muluk. Berusaha sebisanya, semampunya. Ya, begitu saja. Dan kamu tentu tidak perlu menampiknya. Karena kamu _hampir_ memiliki semua.

Mimpi dan harapan mungkin sudah kamu buang sejauh mungkin, karena—ah, apa yang lebih bermakna dari realita? Mungkin benar saja mengapa anak-anak kecil itu memilih membuang kepolosan mereka ketika beranjak dewasa—ya, karena mereka telah menghadapi realita yang disajikan tepat di hidung mereka. Mereka hanya perlu menikmatinya.

Begitu pula denganmu, bukan?

_...terima saja. Tidak usah berharap yang lain lagi._

Namun, dengan kata-kata yang sulit untuk kau tarik dari bibirmu itu; kenapa dadamu terasa begitu sakit tiap kali menemukan helaian rambut biru itu basah oleh keringat ketika berusaha mengejar dengan kerja keras luar biasa di tengah lapangan yang sama?

* * *

/

Namamu Kise Ryota dan siapa yang tidak mengenalimu? Baiklah, pengecualian bagi mereka yang lebih memilih untuk tidak menikmati hiburan di majalah maupun televisi. Model, atlet basket, murid yang ramah dan... apalah itu. Sejuta panggilan memuakkan itu sepertinya sudah melekat pada dirimu sedari awal.

Namamu Kise Ryota dan... Ah, apa yang mereka ragukan lagi dari bakat alami dan hasil kerjamu? Bahkan baru menghentakkan kakimu di lapangan baru-baru ini saja sudah membuatmu bisa bertanding di pertandingan nasional bersama yang lain. _Apa lagi yang mereka minta_ _dari sorak sorai dan tawa itu?_

Ah, ini adalah realita yang kamu hadapi, begitu bukan? Ini bukanlah mimpi atau harapan yang kamu inginkan, namun tercipta begitu saja tanpa kerja keras. Begitu saja terjadi dan kamu mengerti bahwa ini adalah kehidupanmu yang begitu nyaman.

Ah, tapi, ini terlalu sempurna. Apa jangan-jangan ini mimpi?

Atau malah ini—

"Kise_-kun_?"

—_ilusi?_

Tersentak, kamu menolehkan wajah ke sebelah kanan dan menemukan seseorang sedang menatap _intens_ padamu yang berpikir dengan wajah kaku. Sungguh, apa-apaan dia tiba-tiba begitu?

_Kuroko_.

..._ah, tak jengahkah ia untuk terus mengejar?_

"Kenapa, Kuroko_cchi_?" berusaha tersenyum dan menghilangkan tingkat kerutan di dahi, kamu menatapnya balik dengan sunggingan tak terbaca—menyaingi wajah si rambut biru yang terlihat begitu datar—sedatar nada dalam suaranya.

Kamu kembali menatap matanya, dan berjuta afeksi _selalu dan selalu_ terpancar dari sana.

Menggeleng adalah jawaban klise yang pertama, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Kise_-kun_."

Jawaban yang kedua—oh, sungguh retoris, "Apa yang terjadi? Kelihatannya Kise_-kun_ sering sekali melamun akhir-akhir ini."

Kata-kata itu, alih-alih dibuat untuk menanyakan, malah terasa begitu datar seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang menyindir atau kurang penting. Kamu memutar bola mata, "_Nandemo nai_, Kuroko_cchi_~"

"Yakin?" sosok di hadapan wajahmu bertanya lagi dengan wajah sama datarnya.

Dan kamu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Si rambut biru itu diam sebentar, lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama dan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia ingin pergi. Dan dia berlalu begitu saja.

Sekali lagi, kamu merasakan bahwa dadamu gelisah tak karuan—mengingatnya berlari mengejar mimpi dengan peluh di tengah lapangan. Intensitas kehadiran yang begitu menyakitkan.

(—tidak sepertimu yang hidup dalam mimpi—ah, katakanlah, _realita yang terlalu sempurna_.)

* * *

/

Namamu Kise Ryota dan bagimu yang sepertinya beruntung-beruntung saja menghadapi segalanya, kamu selalu bisa mengondusifkan dirimu dengan keadaan, dan kemudian realita sempurna itu datang begitu saja dengan sendirinya memasuki hidupmu—seolah pepatah mengenai _roda-roda_ _kehidupan_ itu tidak lagi berlaku. Tidak pernah ada harapan yang terpeta di wajahmu ketika memikirkan hal lain selain apa yang sudah kamu rasakan saat ini. Rasanya, semuanya telah begitu cukup (terlalu sempurna, malah) dan menyenangkan untuk kamu terima.

Tapi hal itu rasa-rasanya sedikit memudar ketika kamu menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi di lapangan, memancarkan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu sekaligus tatapan sarat enigma pada rekan-rekannya yang terlalu hebat. Kamu tidak pernah mengerti mengapa si wajah datar itu selalu mengharapkan hal yang berbeda selain kemenangan seperti kelima rekannya yang lain. Realita bernama kemenangan itu rupanya tidak cukup memuaskannya, eh?

Alih-alih puas, ia malah mengharapkan hal lain yang bagimu terasa begitu muluk untuk diwujudkan dalam keberadaan kalian di dalam tim inti. Ia berusaha menemukan hal lain yang membuatnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan saat berlari di lapangan. Itu harapannya. Realita yang tidak pernah kamu hadapi di dalam hidupmu yang sempurna.

Bagimu—yang merasa bahwa realita yang tidak bisa diwujudkan tak perlu dihadapi—hal yang dipikirkannya terlalu _absurd _(oh, mengalahkan yang lain dengan segenap kemampuan itu luar biasa, bukan? Apa lagi yang ia cari?). Dia tidak perlu menghadapi realita yang diharapkannya—ia _sungguh_ tidak perlu mencari hal yang lain lagi; ia hanya perlu melihat angka skor yang terus bertambah dan menemukan kemenangan. Hal yang cukup masuk akal apabila mengingat kebiasaan menang telah mendarah daging di dalam diri mereka—terkadang malah menjadi membosankan karena itulah yang _selalu_ mereka hadapi. Tidak ada ketidakpastian atau sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti, karena yang ada di sana hanyalah kemenangan dan tak ada satupun yang memungkiri.

Apa ia sudah lelah mengejar? Apa ia sudah berhenti menatap ke depan? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Dia hanya perlu menjadi realita, _ia hanya perlu menjadi_ Kuroko Tetsuya yang diakui oleh _Kiseki no Sedai_. Cukup itu saja.

Itu sesungguhnya yang (bagimu, masih dalam paradigma seperti sebelumnya) harusnya ia hadapi. Bukan hal-hal lain seperti yang selalu ia kirimkan melalui tatapannya yang tak masuk akal. Ya, hanya seperti itu saja.

Apakah kamu takut, menemukan seorang yang berani mencari realitanya sendiri—seperti hal janggal yang kamu temukan tiap kali bertemu tatap dengannya? Tentu tidak, 'kan?

Dan sepertinya, kamu tidak terlalu berpikir lebih tentangnya; karena toh, bukan urusanmu juga. Buat apa sih menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang begitu menyiksa, seperti memikirkan kehidupan orang lain?

Seperti bukan dirimu saja.

Dan lalu, Kise Ryota; kenapa rasanya dadamu dihantam keras ketika surat pengunduran diri lelaki berambut biru itu telah sampai di tangan kapten kalian?

* * *

Sekali lagi, namamu Kise Ryota dan apakah ada lagi yang mampu memungkiri keberadaanmu sebagai seorang _Kiseki no Sedai_?

Tidak ada. Kemenangan, kemampuan, pengakuan... dan apalagi yang kamu impikan dari realita ini? Ini memuaskan bukan?

Namun, mengapa rasanya—dengan absennya lelaki berambut biru itu, kamu malah merasa bahwa realita ini terasa begitu janggal; terutama dengan adanya orang-orang yang mencoba melawan—menentang, menginjak-injak, dan membuang takdir yang telah ditetapkan pada diri mereka? Bukankah realita ini adalah sebuah kepastian yang ada di ambang batas? Bukankah kejamnya waktu telah berbaik hati memberikan kepastian ini sehingga seharusnya kamu dan yang lain cukup menikmati?

Dan... mengapa setelah hilangnya penantang dari lapangan itu— hanya kamu yang merasa terombang-ambing dalam lautan luas dangkal bernama realita, sementara orang seperti Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha untuk mengejar laut yang lebih dalam dan sempit bernama ketidakpastian?

Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti. **Tidak**, karena kamu tidak tahu, kamu tidak merasakannya. Dan kamu sadar bahwa kamu tidak pernah mampu menarik tangan lelaki itu untuk menahannya pergi dari lautan dangkal yang menyenangkan ini.

Ia memilih mencari cahaya dalam kegelapan sunyi laut dalam itu. Berharap menemukan realita lainnya. Dengan afeksi dan keinginan yang jauh lebih besar di dalam dirinya, terpancar dari setiap sudut matanya yang seringkali terlihat begitu bersinar.

(Mengapa ia tidak memilihmu saja sebagai _matahari_, sebagai _cahaya_ dalam dunianya yang begitu sunyi?)

Sampai hari ini, surat pengunduran diri milik Kuroko (yang secara diam-diam kamu minta dari kapten berambut merah itu) masih membuatmu tidak percaya—_apa sebenarnya yang lelaki itu pikirkan selain kemenangan yang ada di depan mereka_, kenyataan yang semestinya mereka hadapi.

Ingin rasanya membuat lelaki yang hawa keberadaannya tak disadari itu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seperti yang selalu dia tanyakan dengan nada dan wajah yang sama datarnya; pertanyaan retoris yang berkata _apa-yang-terjadi-padamu_ dan menuntutmu untuk berbicara banyak seperti yang _biasa_ kamu dan ia lakukan. Lalu, setelah segala sesuatunya, membujuknya untuk kembali pada _realita_ yang sesungguhnya adalah tugasmu (yang merasa begitu kehilangan ketika tiada lagi luapan afeksi di tengah lapangan itu).

Keh, apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan? Ingin membuat Kuroko kembali, heh?

* * *

/

Apa itu realita? Apa itu mimpi? Dan apa itu harapan?

Setiap orang memiliki definisi yang berbeda tergantung dari tingkat intelektualitas mereka. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ketiganya sama saja, ada pula yang mengatakan dua kata terakhir berbeda dari yang pertama, ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa ketiganya ialah misteri abadi dunia. Barangkali, jawaban paling jujur dapat kita temukan dari anak-anak manis yang belum membuang kepolosan yang secara alami dalam diri mereka; bukankah orang-orang dewasa mulai memberikan definisi sesuai dengan logika yang telah mereka dapatkan secara nalar, tingkat, dan cara pikir masing-masing?

Semakin banyak orang yang ditanya, semakin banyak pula paham yang kamu dapat dan kamu coba analisa—sehingga menjadi satu hipotesa utuh dalam kehidupan.

Namun, bagimu yang telah disuguhi realita—yang seindah mimpi dan seperti yang orang lain harapkan (bayangkan betapa _**iri**__nya _mereka terhadapmu)—bukankah, dua bagian terakhir tidak dibutuhkan?

Menghadap dan menatap sesosok bayangan dalam cermin, kamu sadar bahwa sosok di dalam sana tidak lagi kamu kenali. Tidak ada kebahagiaan ketika mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan—_karena hal itu sudah menjadi biasa, karena hal itu sudah menjadi nyata_—tak pelak, kamu tahu, semua telah bermetamorfosa menjadi realita tanpa usaha keras luar biasa. Kamu tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara Kuroko mengeluarkan tatapan penuh _sesuatu-yang-tak-kamu-tahu-apa-itu_ setiap kali mata kalian bertubrukan—karena kamu sendiri tidak pernah menemukan matamu _seindah_ itu di dalam cermin ini. Kamu tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia lakukan dan ia inginkan dengan tekad sekeras baja, sampai-sampai kamu merasa tak berdaya dengan realita-realita milikmu ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Tidak... Bahkan kamu tidak yakin apakah kamu merasa berdaya ketika sekelebat pertanyaan muncul: apakah kamu dapat melenyapkan tanda tanya mengenai eksistensi kebenaran sejati realita?

Menyusuri permukaan cermin yang dingin, imaji tak beraturan yang terpantul dengan segenap tanda tanya dari balik cermin itu membuatmu luar biasa berpikir, adakah kamu mengenali Kise Ryota yang kini terpantul sebagai sosok fana di dalam sana?

Ah.

Tidak, tidak. Ada yang salah sepertinya.

Kamu adalah kamu, dan _kamu_...**memilih** untuk menghadapi realita yang menyenangkan (dan _membosankan_) ini, bukan?

* * *

/

Sekian lama waktu yang menyesakkan berjalan di atas takdir yang menyebalkan; Dan kini kamu kembali bertemu tatap dengannya: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tidak ada yang berubah darinya: wajah, suara, _stoic_, dan tidak terduga.

Serta semangat juang yang tinggi.

..._menawarkan tantangan yang begitu besar._

Ketika kamu menatapnya kembali dan menyapanya, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak mengingatmu sebagai seseorang yang cukup dekat. Bagaimanapun, sifat sering mengeluh dan berbicara banyak milikmu itu selalu mengundang senyum.

Tidak terkecuali bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko_cchi_—kalau aku menang dalam latihan tanding ini, berjanjilah kau akan kembali. Seperti dulu. Bersamaku. Di tengah lapangan ini."

Tidak menjawab—ah, lebih tepatnya sebelum ia dapat menjawab, lelaki yang bernomor pemain 11 SMA Seirin itu membiarkan seorang lelaki lain yang lebih tinggi darinya menghadap dirimu. Memberikan tatapan _oh-apa-maksudmu_ padamu yang masih tersenyum. Dan sungguh demi apa itu terasa sangat menyebalkan. _Apa-apaan dia?_ Kamu ingin tertawa—oh, tentu saja. Kamu pasti ingin tertawa. Kamu tahu seandainya saja ia tak pergi dari sampingmu—dari Teiko; Kuroko dan realita yang semestinya ia hadapi jauh lebih baik dari lelaki berambut merah ini. Tidak, bukannya hanya lebih baik—tapi sangat baik; kamu selalu tahu itu karena kamu selalu memperhatikannya, bertemu tatap dengannya dan menemukan senyum Kuroko ada. _Selalu ada_.

Kamu tersenyum (atau mungkinkah karena kamu _selalu_ tersenyum?), dan mendengus—mengalihkan sembilanpuluh derajat sudut retina dalam matamu; Lalu berbalik badan dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kamu akan membawa kembali Kuroko_cchi__**mu**_ dan memintanya menjawab semua tanda tanya yang berpusat di dalam kepalamu saat ini, _sejak dulu_.

_Selalu._

(...dan seandainya saja kamu menyadari lebih awal semangat tak pandang bulu dan afeksi yang ada di dalam mata itu. Berpendar dengan sempurna dibalik pupil pucat miliknya.)

* * *

/

Kenyataannya, ternyata kamu tidak pernah tahu ternyata Kuroko telah berjuang dan berkembang sejauh ini. Sejak kapan? Bukankah seharusnya kamu _selalu_ memperhatikannya?

Usahanya berhasil, eh?

Kamu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sesekali, realita menyenangkan—yang ternyata juga brengsek itu memalingkan wajahnya dari takdirmu, mengkhianatimu dengan gamblang dan langsung membawa airmatamu turun seperti hujan ketika kekalahan sialan mendatangimu begitu saja. _Cengeng sekali_. Realita berbusana pesona itu dengan begitu gampangnya menghancurkan apa yang kamu pikirkan, sampai-sampai kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Begitu mudahnya menutupi diri dengan kharisma, sampai-sampai rasanya makin tak berdaya ketimbang tempo hari yang begitu kalut ketika kamu ditinggalkan oleh_**nya**_.

Bukankah bagimu seseorang hanya perlu menghadapi realitanya sendiri, tidak perlu realita yang lain lagi, 'kan? Bukankah tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha percaya dan sepenuhnya menghadapinya?

Dan kini, pendapatmu itu seolah menjadi serpihan abu. Serasa bahwa semua itu hanya ekspektasi dengan embel-embel kerendahan hati saja.

Namun, ternyata, sekalipun _**ia**_ mengerti kamu masih ingin membawa_nya_ kembali—Kuroko tetap memperlihatkan tekad sekeras baja itu padamu. Ia memancarkan sorotan khasnya dan bergabung dengan senyuman di _bench_ sana—secara tidak sengaja mengisi lubang kecil usang yang diam-diam berdiam di hatimu. Lautan afeksi itu seolah berusaha berkata realita tidak seharusnya dihadapi dengan seinstan itu. Realita sebaiknya juga dipahami dan dipilah-pilah seperti halnya peluang yang datang silih berganti digilir kerasnya waktu. Ia berusaha menjawab tanda tanya dalam dirimu, memberikan tatapannya yang tumpah ruah dengan keteguhan—begitu cemerlang dengan afeksi nyata.

Dari dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam—mengabaikan ego dan rasionalisme, **adakah** Kuroko merasakan perasaan gelisah yang ia alami ketika tak memahami dan tak kunjung menemukan jawab ini? Apakah kamu hanya dimaksudkan untuk mengetahui namun tidak mencari? Hei, tidak mengertikah dia betapa beratnya itu bagimu?

Kuroko mengirimkan satu senyuman sebelum ia pergi bersama timnya. Ia mengelus luka di pelipis yang kamu tinggalkan—dan sosok penuh retroika itu seolah berkata '_tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja_.'

_Ah, benarkah begitu, Kurokocchi?_

* * *

/

Lalu, seusai latihan tanding itu, kamu menemukannya masih dengan _jersey_ dan perban yang sama—masih pula dengan ekspresi yang sama—keluar sendirian dari balik pintu restoran murah di pinggir jalan. Ah, simpel saja sebenarnya, kamu hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara—dan sejujurnya sih, sedari tadi kamu menunggunya. Iya, 'kan?

"...bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanpa basa-basi, namun seulas senyum hangat itu masih muncul pada eksterior wajahmu yang tak sekaku sebelumnya—tak sekalut seperti saat di tengah lapangan.

Tanpa jawaban, _ia_ hanya mengikutimu yang dengan derit sepatu begitu pelan—menggiringnya ke sebuah taman kecil yang terlihat tak begitu jauh dari sana. Memainkan bola basket dengan sebelah tangan, perasaan ini begitu _de javu_. Begitu mengingatkanmu kembali pada masa lalu dan membuat pikiranmu kembali pada realita, mimpi, harapan, afeksi, dan juga... Kuroko.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bicara seperti ini," kamu menatap lurus, tanpa menoleh ke belakang—berusaha tidak menatapnya yang berjalan nyaris tanpa suara, "Luka di kepalamu—_gara-gara aku_—tidak apa-apa?"

"_Hai', daijoubu desu_," lelaki yang berjalan di belakangmu itu menjawab dengan nada dan ekspresi datar—membuat lidahmu kian kelu. Kamu menghela nafas, memilih duduk di atas sandaran kursi taman—meletakkan tasmu sembarangan dan memainkan bola basket itu lagi. Lalu kamu mengajaknya bicara; tentang Midorima, tentang betapa ia tak akrab dengan lelaki itu, tentang persiapan Seirin menuju pertandingan selanjutnya, tentang banyak hal—dan pada akhirnya, mengungkapkan apa yang kamu rasakan.

"Kuroko_cchi_ menolak ajakanku, lalu aku kalah bertanding. Kau tahu, rasanya kehidupanku jadi kacau semenjak masuk SMA," kamu menghela nafas panjang, "Walau aku kalah, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh untuk membawamu kembali—mengajakmu." Kamu mengatakannya sambil menaruh bola basket itu di atas dahimu tanpa berusaha memegang atau menjatuhkannya; yang disambut dengan tatapan datar milik lelaki yang lebih pendek di hadapanmu.

"_**Maafkan aku**_."

Dua kata sarat makna di telingamu membawamu berdiri dan secara naluriah bibirmu hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa, aku bercanda."

_Padahal bukan itu. Bukan. Seharusnya bukan itu._

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya—kenapa..." kamu memulai lagi sebelum Kuroko sempat angkat bicara, "Kenapa setelah pertandingan final turnamen SMP... kau menghilang?"

Lemparan bola basket itu ditangkap Kuroko dengan reflek cukup baik. Dan Kuroko memperlihatkan sekali lagi tatapan penuh makna yang disorotkan hanya kepadamu seorang.

Dan keheningan lama hanya dijawabnya dengan, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Lalu kamu mengerenyit sampai dahimu bertingkat, tepat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku mempertanyakan prinsip SMP Teikou tepat setelah final turnamen. Dan Kise_-kun_ tahu? Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting."

_Kedua mata biru itu seolah masih berusaha mengeksplorasi segala misteri abadi yang tersembunyi dibalik impian, harapan, dan realita._

"Bukankah yang penting adalah menang? Begitu, 'kan, realitanya?" kamu bertanya lagi dan Kuroko memberikan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Mungkin benar, karena aku juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu—tapi, aku _**benci**_ dengan basket yang kita mainkan saat itu," ia menjawabnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, "Pola permukaan bola, suara decitan sepatu, suara kibasan _ring_ ketika bola masuk ke dalamnya, derit kayu pada lapangan—itulah yang kusuka ketika bermain. Aku tidak menemukan hal itu ketika kita bermain." Kuroko mengakhiri untaian klausa miliknya dengan gelengan.

"Eh? Tapi—bukankah suatu saat nanti, ketika realita yang sama menghampirimu di masa ini, kau juga akan meninggalkan _cahaya_ dan segala harapan itu, Kuroko_cchi_?" kamu bersuara dengan setengah berharap bahwa Kuroko akan mematahkan sikap egosentrisnya.

"...aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi—"

_Hanya keheningan yang kerap kali terjadi tatkala dua fokus bertemu._

Tanpa kata, tanpa detik yang tersia dan tanpa suara, lenganmu meraihnya dalam satu regap hangat, "Jangan bicara lagi." Membuat pemilik surai biru muda itu menjatuhkan bola basketnya.

"Kalau begitu, jawablah—_apa yang kuhadapi ini realita_? Ataukah mimpi? Atau ini harapanku semata?" menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam secara leksikal—kamu menawarkan sejuta tentangan yang menyeruak di dalam diri, penuh kilatan sakit yang tak terbaca setelah sekian lama ini. Keraguan yang baru pertama kali kamu perlihatkan di hadapan orang lain.

"...Kise-_ku_—"

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya begini? Kenapa kau memilih menentang realita yang sudah ada di hadapan kita sebagai pemenang?"

Lalu keheningan lagi-lagi menyapa. Angin senja mengalun bagai sonata, seperti orkestra alam; dan sejenak kalian diam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sementara syaraf dan otak berusaha keras mencerna segala analisa dan hipotesa. Kamu mengelus perban yang menutupi luka di sudut kepalanya—menarik wajahnya mendekat, sementara ia bergeming diam dalam kebisuan.

"Maaf," Kuroko melanjutkan—memecah sunyi dengan getar pita suara yang tak dapat kamu maknai seperti apa, "Mungkin tidak semestinya aku tidak memberitahu Kise_-kun_ soal ini. Tapi—ya, aku merasa seperti itu." Menatapmu, Kuroko membiarkanmu menyelami kedua matanya yang selalu tak terbaca itu, membiarkan jarak pandang kalian yang sempit saling diisi oleh satu sama lain.

"Buatku, realita juga _musti_ kupilah, agar tak menyesal pada akhirnya. Aku tidak memilih jalan yang sama seperti Kise_-kun_, aku tidak bisa memilih hanya untuk sekedar _menang_ saja. Dan sekarang aku menemukannya. Lalu," Kuroko bicara lebih banyak dan lebih pelan dari biasanya, "...maaf, aku _tidak bisa kembali_."

Melebarkan mata, kamu menatapnya dengan senyum tipis penuh kekecewaan, "Begitu?"

"Iya, begitu," mata itu menubrukmu, lagi dan lagi, "Lagipula realita tidak sesederhana dongeng pengantar tidur saja."

Dan tanpa aba-aba, kamu mengeliminasi dinding batas bernama jarak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko_cchi_?" racaumu selagi mengirimkan satu pagutan. Kamu membiarkan tangan Kuroko yang dingin yang mendadak bergerak kaku—berusaha menahan kedua tanganmu dan seolah memberi isyarat agar berhenti. Hanya saja, kamu tidak mau melepaskannya. Tidak. **Tidak sedikitpun**.

Kamu ditinggalkan, bukan?

Perasaan itulah yang selama ini menjeratmu dalam kubangan nista kepedihan. Sementara dua jarak terputus dan kamu menyadari bahwa dua bola mata itu tertutup untuk sementara waktu, kamu mengirimkan pesan-pesan dari tiap sentuh—tiap jengkal yang dapat kamu jangkau. Sebelum kamu benar-benar kehilangan dirinya.

Sementara kamu berdiri di atas realita yang sesungguhnya hanyalah surealisme belaka, ia sudah melangkah jauh dari dirimu yang terlambat merasakan betapa _dekat_ dan berartinya kehadiran lelaki itu. Tak perlu dipungkiri, selain alasan untuk membawanya kembali pada realita yang sesungguhnya—ada maksud tersirat lain, bukan? (Oh, sungguh intrik yang licik). Kamu masih belum seutuhnya membuang kepolosan itu—karena masih ada buruk rupanya kenaifan duniawi dalam dirimu. Bersembunyi dibalik akal budi, tentu.

Ia mencengkram rambutmu dengan nafas tertahan, dan pada akhirnya melepaskan wajahnya yang kini kian tak terbaca dengan rona merah pucat. Memalingkan wajah dan berusaha memproses akan apa yang terjadi beberapa belas detik barusan.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Kuroko_cchi_. **Seharusnya** kau bersamaku," sisi egois itu bergumam lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan penuh emosi dan penekanan. Interior wajahmu membuat kerutan-kerutan tak kasat mata.

"Maafkan aku, Kise_-kun_."

Jika realita adalah pembatas antara dunia nyata dan mimpi—mengapa kamu malah mengharap semua ini adalah semacam delusi dan mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir? Bukannya seperti biasa, menghadapi apa yang telah disajikan tepat di depan mata?

Mengapa baru kali ini... kamu merasa ingin memilih jalan lain selain realita?

* * *

/

Kamu merangsek menjauh dari dua orang yang kamu kenali dan berusaha tidak memalingkan wajah untuk menatap kembali. Kamu menjengit karena emosi yang melonjak-lonjak, namun akhirnya kamu mengerti.

Kuroko telah memilih.

Meski _hampir-hampir _tidak memiliki semua, rupa-rupanya ia memilih mimpinya yang begitu muluk untuk maju menghadap masa yang akan datang; ia memilih untuk tetap berjuang dan mengorek segala kenyataan dari balik realita bernama kemenangan dengan tangannya sendiri—**bukan** dengan cahaya redup seperti dirimu. Dan pada akhirnya, bukankah kamu tahu alasannya yang sebenarnya?

Namun, mengapa masih ada setitik kegelisahan dalam dirimu ketika tangan itu tak terulur menyambut tanganmu? Tawa ringkih meluncur; _apakah memang kamu selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang __**lebih**__ dari diri__**nya**__?_

"Kise_-kun_!" suara itu membuatmu berbalik dan itu hanya membuatmu kembali menemukan sosok Kuroko sendirian; peluh berjatuhan, dan nafas berantakan.

Senyum kembali tersungging, "Ada apa lagi, Kuroko_cchi_?" selagi Kuroko menarik nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa, kamu meletakkan satu tangan di atas kepalanya, mengelus kepala yang terluka itu dengan lembut.

"Ah. Hanya ingin membuat Kise_-kun_ mengerti—" kamu mengerutkan dahi, "—bahwa sekalipun aku tidak kembali atau tidak menyambut tangan Kise_-kun_ untuk bergabung, tidak peduli seberapa jauhnya—"

Kamu merasakan ia menarik tanganmu yang mengelus kepalanya, menaruh tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu di depan dadanya, "—_aku akan __**selalu**__ ada_."

Lalu hening menyambut satu anak kalimat yang telah terlontar. Selama tiga detik setelah terperangkap pada ketiadaan suara, sontak, kamu tertawa menghadapi betapa konyolnya takdir mengajakmu melucu. Nadanya begitu datar, tanpa ekspresi maupun basa-basi, dan kesannya tidak bermakna (sungguh, **tidak keren** sama sekali)—tapi, dengan tatapan yang melimpahkan sejuta ketulusan dan keinginan besar, apa lagi yang perlu kamu ragukan?

"Aaa," tersenyum geli kamu menggenggam erat tangan pucat itu sebelum melepaskannya dengan senyum lebar, "Paling tidak aku bisa bermain basket lagi bersama Kuroko_cchi_."

_(Ia akan selalu ada, dan kamu pun akan selalu ada._)

Bukankah ini realita terbaik dari sekian bab kehidupan yang telah kamu lalui?

* * *

/

Apa itu realita? Apa itu harapan? Apa itu mimpi?

Mungkin ketiganya adalah visualisasi dari kerakusan manusia. Ada pula kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah teka-teki rumit yang pura-pura sederhana, atau mungkin kemungkinan bahwa ketiganya adalah bagian dari ketidakpastian yang melimpah, dipersembahkan kepada dunia yang tak pernah mau beramah-tamah. Semua paham itu seolah menyatakan bahwa ketiganya memang misteri yang harus dikuak, dan manusia dengan kejamnya mengeksploitasi mereka demi keinginan egois masing-masing.

Namun, sekalipun ketiganya terpisah dalam makna dan komponen frasa yang tidak sama; ketiganya tetap terkait kepada takdir dan jejak-jejak waktu yang begitu esoteris. Mereka adalah yang terpisah setelah dilucuti oleh keinginan manusia yang terlalu berobsesi. Bukankah begitu, Kise Ryota?

Pada kenyataannya, mereka adalah sama—_satu_. Paling tidak begitulah yang Kuroko Tetsuya ajarkan padamu. Realita adalah jalan yang harus ditempuh, namun juga kita pilah; lalu mimpi adalah awal dari segala harap, dan harapan adalah penopang untuk terus maju melangkah ke depan. Dan Kuroko melakukannya. Ia **tidak** memilih realitanya sebagai sekedar seorang pemenang, ia lebih memilih mimpinya untuk berjuang dengan _basket yang disukainya_, dan harapannya selalu ia tumpahkan dari balik lautan afeksi secerah langit biru itu—bahwa kemenangan yang masih menjejak tanah adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan dan disambut senyuman oleh semua.

Bukannya menjalaninya begitu saja; seperti yang selama ini telah kamu lakukan. Dan keraguanmu setelah sekian lama terjawab, rasa gelisah itu terangkat sedikit dari dadamu, karena paling tidak kamu tahu apa yang telah terjadi._ Kamu memahami_ apa yang tetap lelaki biru itu simpan dalam dirinya, serta apa makna perjuangan yang selama ini tidak kamu cari dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan kekuatan dan bakat. Kamu tertegun ketika menyadarinya. Ini terlalu istimewa dan kamu tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa setelah selama ini, _kamu begitu payah_.

Untuk apa gelisah dan membiarkan rasa sakit sarat kebimbangan itu tinggal dan mekar dalam dirimu sementara seharusnya kamu tahu dia _akan selalu ada_? Berbagai hipotesa selalu membuatmu gila.

Terbahak, kamu menatap langit luas, senja merah yang dipadu dengan sisa langit biru—menyiratkan kepapaan sekaligus diibaratkan pada keindahan yang hanya sebentar. Semua itu sama dengan tekad api dan warna mata_**nya**_; yang juga sebuah pesona yang tak berumur panjang. Sekonyong-konyongnya rasa aneh yang melintasi pikiranmu kerap kali menatap mata itu, mungkin kali ini setidaknya kamu menemukan jawaban dari banyak hal setelah penjabaran panjang isi kepalamu yang sudah mulai panas. Mungkin paling tidak, kali ini, biarkan kamu mengubah satu bab sedikit melenceng dari jalan lurus yang telah kamu buat.

Sedikit tantangan akan menyenangkan, bukan?

Ternyata, Kuroko Tetsuya memang realita sekaligus teka-teki enigmatik yang harus kamu hadapi. Ia adalah kerikil paling keras yang harus kamu lewati untuk mencapai jalan panjang selanjutnya. Ia adalah keindahan berbatas waktu yang dipenuhi tanda tanya—seperti ketidakpastian yang dipersembahkan waktu kepada dunia—_maka Kuroko Tetsuya adalah segelintir kerumitan yang dipersembahkan takdir untuk dihadapi olehmu_.

Menatap senja yang kian turun di barat dan meninggalkan berkas-berkasnya di langit, kamu tersenyum. Rambut pirangmu yang kian menyala terkena cahaya senja perlahan tertiup angin. Lalu, kamu memilih untuk menutup mata, menyimpan potret indah itu dalam imaji. Dan kamu berjalan pulang.

_Kita akan bertemu dan bertanding lagi, 'kan, Kurokocchi?_

Kuroko adalah mimpi, harapan, sekaligus realita dengan esensi nyata bagimu, bukan? Afeksi yang tumpah ruah dalam matanya ialah laut luas bebas tanpa batas yang ada untuk kau selami.

Dan, katakan, _sejak kapan_ perasaan tak masuk akal ini menggerogoti akal sehat? Debar jantung tidak pernah berkhianat. Sesungguhnya, kamu telah berulangkali menyampaikan hal ini padanya—

..._segala sesuatu yang tak pernah mampu kamu ucapkan._

* * *

"_Ya, Kurokocchi memang akan __**selalu ada**__."_

* * *

**-end-**

* * *

[ selama diriku ada di dalam dirimu, maka hatiku senantiasa bersamamu ]*****

* * *

**/  
**

**pipit's note :**

***** _kata-kata Frau, dari 07Ghost._

Aaaaaaaah! KiseKuro pertama, tulisan di _Fandom_ Kurobas yang pertama! Tulisan gaje yang entah keberapa! Apaan itu endingnya TAT /_nangis_/ _**chessy**_abis orz. Kayaknya saya ga bisa bikin yang lebih menjiwai lebih daripada ini (_mana ada menjiwainya ini mah_). Abaaaaal! Panjaaaaang! Ampuni saya orz. Dan berhubung sebentar lagi Ied, **minal aidin walfaidzin**! Ah iya... –_bows_- ...saya _newbie fandom_ ini, dan musafir(?) yang sering berkelana. Salam kenal semuanyaaaaaa~!

Lalu, **Pams Tika** alias **peaphro** (_yang telah menarikku dalam pesona KiseKuro_), maafkan diriku ya. Tapi aku selalu berharap semoga kau suka (_meskipun aku harus minta maaf karena menistakan pairing favoritmu_). Ah iya, selamat KiKuro day yang kedua. Semoga selain pairingnya, _**fandom**_** Kurobas juga semakin berkembang**!

Setting di pertengahan sampai ending saya pilih dari episode 5 Kurobas. Ya, disana terlihat ada pertemuan KiseKuro, bukan? Jadi saya modif aja XD /_plak_/ Dan sepertinya, berbulan-bulan ngga menulis membuat perubahan dari gaya menulis dan pembendaharaan kata saya. Pendalaman karakternya juga saya ngaku kurang banget (_jujur, saya ngerasa Kise tidak __**seluwes**__ biasanya)_. Apalagi plot gaje, romens maksa, dan ending aneh ini. Rawr. Sampai tulisan ini di_publish_, saya ga berhenti degdegan dan terus meneliti kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh (_padahal semuanya aneh banget, pit_). Bagaimanapun, saya selalu ingin _maksimal_ setiap menuliskan sesuatu (_dan __**fail**__, orz)_. Sepertinya saya harus memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena berani-beraninya menyampah di _fandom_ ini. –_bows_-

Kayaknya itu aja deh ramblingan gaje saya. Dan, meski review bukanlah hal utama (karena ada kepuasan batin setelah _menelurkan_ karya lagi), namun review juga **penyemangat tersendiri** buat saya, dan jadi **nyawa **fiksi saya. Jadi, bersediakah memberikan satu-dua komentar ataupun _**concrit**_ pada kolom di bawah ini? :) **Arigatou!**

* * *

**meiriza rokudo/fitria-lyss di fideline (c) Agustus 2012**


End file.
